


It's always harder at the beginnig

by flickerbyniall



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And it sucks, Harry is a lawyer, M/M, taken from personal experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: Harry is a lawyer and it sucks.





	It's always harder at the beginnig

It’s game night and the boys are at his place. Harry is not there yet but he can tell from the dozens of texts they keep sending in the group chat even though they know he is in a meeting right now making his phone vibrate for the last ten minutes, so he turns it off the second he feels his boss eyes in the back of his neck of the fifth time.

It’s late, he’s very much aware of that but this is his first real job after college, he knew it would be hard being an associate in one of the most prestigious law firms of London. He’s been working for it since he started his internship two years ago, making copies, getting coffee and doing errands for almost every lawyer in the office, he met people in the Courthouse and the DA office, he earned his place and his desk as an associate, he studied his ass off in Law School and got good recommendations from teachers to get the internship in Kingsley&Foley, he was the first to arrive and the last one to leave and he never let work interfere with his grades so he could assure a job right after finishing college, which he did. Now the only thing left is to make a name of his own and to do that he needs to work.

Someday it will be worthy, all of this, the late nights and early mornings; having to put up with pretentious, arrogant and narcissists attorneys that don’t even bother to learn his name of handle him things properly; having to prove himself every second passing and the excess of caffeine that only leaves him exhausted every single day when he gets home. He just hopes that one day all this tiredness will disappear and he’ll have one second to breath, people in his professional circle will respect him and clients will haunt him down, not the other way around.

It’s not like he’s a complete newbie, he has won some cases for the firm, every case that’s been handed to him actually, not very complicated ones, but still, he can handle child support and injuries cases, he’s good at it, but he doesn’t stand out for it. He’s trying, like he’s doing it right now, trying to talk in the middle of four seniors discussing a case and other three associates. They’re eating Chinese and even if he only wants to get home to watch Louis beat everyone in FIFA and then doing a fuss about it eating pizza or some other garbage, he’s too hungry to not pick up the box in front of him.

Harry keeps watching his phone and now they’re sending pictures and it makes him sad because he misses his friends and he hates being an adult. He remembers his conversations with Niall after graduation, when they decided to move in together, find a small apartment and then see what life has for them and Harry warn him, about the late nights and early mornings and Niall just smiled, because that’s him, that’s how he deals with problems, as they go, so he kissed him and made Harry relax for a second to look into his blue eyes and reminded him the reason he fell in love with him after the first week of the first year of university. 

He just wants Niall to be happy and he’s so scared of him getting tired or bored of these situations, it’s been eight months and Harry has come home to find him sleeping almost every night and has to get up before he wakes up, like they’re in some kind of love affair and not a six-year-old committed relationship. Harry wants to save money, he wants a bigger flat in the nice part of town, a bigger tv, some trips and then the ring, he wants stability before he proposes, he saw what the lack of money did to his parents’ marriage and he doesn’t want that for Niall and him, and he knows they’re not his parents, Niall has told him that numerous times, but the feeling's still there.

If he could, he would buy Niall the moon, the stars and the entire night sky.

And that’s when it hits him.

“The airs!” Harry screams, making everyone turn to seem him, standing up from his chair, holding the chopsticks in one hand and the noodles and chicken in the other hand, looking like a mad man in the middle of the night.

“Excuse me?” Asks Ronald Weiser, one of the seniors of the firm.

Harry looks around him and clears his head, leaving the food over the table and cleaning his hands on his pants.

“I think we should buy the airs,” he repeats, loud and clear, proud of the idea plotting in his head.

“If we could buy the Strike Industries airs, we wouldn’t be here,” Amanda Byres replies, not even lifting his eyes from her papers to look at him.

“I’m not talking about Strike’s airs but the Nicholson’s building behind,” and now he has his attention again but this time, they’re curious.

“They’re owned by the Robinson Construction firm, they won’t sell.” He hears Connor say, another associate next to him but he doesn’t have time to hate him right now as he does daily because he’s looking for a piece of paper everyone dismissed since the meeting started almost four hours ago.

“Not anymore,” Harry says, putting the paper over the table, right at the center so the attorneys in front of him could see it. “They sold two days ago to Burdon, they want to take the building down.”

The room is quiet for a couple of seconds before everyone stands up and starts giving directions and orders, picking up phones to make calls and yell to the other side of the line.

“Styles?” he looks up to Michael Bennett, his direct boss, he has a cocky smile on his face, like he just won something, “you can go home, get some rest.”

Well, that’s very thoughtful considering is almost eleven on a Thursday night, but Harry doesn’t complain, he picks up his briefcase and leaves the conference room before they could change their minds.

*

When he gets home and opens his door, he feels the entire day hitting him like a truck and his eyes almost close the second he leaves his briefcase on the floor and his keys in the table next to the door. He walks through the hallway only to find Liam and Louis sitting in the floor with a big bowl of popcorn watching a sappy movie as Niall lays all by himself in the couch, looking at his phone the whole time, he must’ve won FIFA this time.

Harry doesn’t say anything, he just melts into the sofa, taking Niall by surprise and dropping his phone in Louis’ face, making him yell and make a fuss. He hears Liam greeting him and asking him about his day, only to get a snarl as an answer. Harry hides his face into Niall’s neck and feels his finger caress his hair, letting a little whimper leave his lips.

“Did you just make that noise?” Louis’ voice is a numb noise in the back of his mind right now, so he just ignores him and dragging Niall into his arms, protecting him from the popcorn that is thrown to them.

“I missed you,” Harry whispers loud enough for everyone in a small place to hear, he kisses his neck and closes his eyes, letting himself rest since he woke up that morning.

Niall laughs, stroking his hair again, lulling him to sleep. “We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.”

Harry nods, holding him closer. “To be honest, I love those couples,” he says, smiling, “I was just trying to seem cool for the first few dates.”

“I know.” Niall pulls out to see Harry’s face for a second and leave a little kiss on his lips.

“Can you two shut up?” Louis says, “I’m enjoying this crap.”


End file.
